Teen Clash
by SugarMaPhi
Summary: What would happen if four 'amazonian' girls transfer to a school led by four arrogant guys? Will they agree to fall on the hands of these guys or will they muster their strength to fight them? Will they always fight or will love blossom among them?


**Lucy's POV**

"Juvia, is my dress inside your closet? It seems my clothes have decreased."

"Decreased?! We can't even close Lucy's walk-in-closet thanks to all the clothes Lucy has in there. What is the meaning of decrease for Lucy? Sigh. Just look inside Juvia's closet if it's in there."

I'm Lucy Heartfilia. The most hyper and great fashionista. The one being snotty over there is Juvia Lockser. She's one of my best friends. She may be snotty but she's got a good heart. She also speaks in third person by the way.

"Okay. I'm gonna go mess up your closet. Bye!" I said then dashed towards her room. But when I made a turn, I bumped unto someone.

"Ouch!" The one I bumped unto exclaimed.

"Sorry Erza, I didn't see you."

"Of course you didn't, that's why we bumped unto each other. But it's okay, just help me stand up."

This is Erza Scarlet. She is simple, elegant but can be a smart aleck all the time.

"There you go. Sorry again Erza. I was just going to Juvia's room."

"Take it easy Lucy. You're being hyper again."

"Yes ma'am." I saluted at her then went straight to Juvia's room.

When I opened the door, I saw someone reading a book near the window.

"Why are you here Levy-chan?" I asked.

"Maybe because this is my room?"

Here we have Levy McGarden. My quiet, bookworm best friend.

"This is your room? I thought this was Juvia's?"

"Juvia's room is on the other side." She said then pointed towards the right side.

"Like I said. Well, I'm going out now, continue reading." I said as I closed the door.

Finally! I found Juvia's room. I'm sure that this is the one because of the sophisticated style it had.

Maybe you're wondering why I'm still confused with the rooms. Truth is, we have just moved into this house. We bought this huge house because it's near the new school we transferred in, and yes, we live together. We just wanted to be independent for a change and our parents agreed to the idea. We've also been best friends since I don't remember.

It was supposed to be our last year in high school but we still transferred. Wanna know why? It's because we are irritated at the students from our former school.

One time, there was a student being flirty and all. Unfortunately I lost my temper and punched her straight to the face. She was the daughter of the owner of the school so it was a long-day suspension.

If you're wondering, we do get into fights, but there is always a reason. Don't get me wrong, we aren't in a gang or what, we were just taught on how to defend ourselves.

"Lucy's taking too long looking for the dress." Juvia said then laid down on her bed.

"Found it!" I said, lifting it up in the air.

"Please don't shout. Is Lucy satisfied? Lucy found the dress, right? Can Lucy get out of my room now?" Snotty as ever. I just rolled my eyes at her even though she didn't see. I was about to go out of the room when suddenly…

"OUCHHH!" I screamed then held my nose. Apparently, the door hit my precious nose.

"Erza! That hurt, you know! Take it easy with the door, would you?!"

"Sorry Lucy." She made a peace sign.

"Are you okay, Lu-chan? Why were you screaming?" Levy asked when she entered.

"My nose made contact with the door. That's all, I'm okay now." Actually, it didn't. It still hurts!

"Why is everyone talking inside Juvia's room? Get out. Out."

"So mean. What are we, dogs? Fine, I'm going to my room."

"Wait, don't leave yet Lucy. Manager wants us to go to 8 Island right now. He said he has something important to tell us."

"Roger! I'm going to take a shower. You girls go ahead." I said then walked out of the room.

8 Island is actually a restaurant. It is called 8 Island because it is pronounced as Yajima and it is also the owner's name. Anyways, we work there during Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today is Sunday but we were called, I wonder why? Maybe the manager is just pranking us? No matter, we still have fun especially when we play as a band there.

* * *

"What?!" I stood up and held the table but Levy-chan held me back.

"I was just suggesting, since you're going to have classes now, I will decrease the days of your gig. Instead of working every Tuesdays and Thursdays, why not just every Tuesdays?"

"No. I disagree."

"Lucy, don't be so disobedient."

"You're the one being disobedient manager! I said no! Why the need for decreasing? So you can make a schedule for the new band? There are 7 days in a week, why take the days of our gig? Are they really that special?!"

"You already know that the remaining 5 days are for the regular bands. Tuesdays and Thursdays are for part-time bands."

"Why do you even need to hire the new band?" Erza interrupted and she looked irritated as well.

"This will be a huge hit. Only boys are visiting this restaurant because of you girls. I'm running out of girl costumers that's why I need to hire this band for girl customers to increase."

"Doesn't manager think that he will lose male customers because we will only play for one day?" Questioned Juvia. The manager could only scratch his head. Maybe he just thought about this now?

"How could I have not think about that?" This time, the manager was pulling out his hair from the roots.

Levy raised her hand so we just stared at her. "Maybe we can just both play our gig during Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

"Levy-chan, what are you saying?! I don't want to share bands." I yelled at her.

"It's not like that. I mean, we have 2 hours to play, 8:00-10:00. What if after us, they come next?"

"I like what you're thinking Levy. Let's just talk about sharing your time with them."

"No manager. We'll choose our own time, 6:30-8:30." Erza said. We are all favor with the idea so we aren't out late at night.

"But Erza, it would be better if we both talk about the schedules."

"If manager is not in favor of it, then we'll resign." Juvia said with full authority.

"What?! No! You can't resign!"

"Yes we can." I smiled at him.

"Fine. 6:30-8:30 it is."

"Good. Since we're settled, we best be going now." I stood up followed by the girls.

After we left the office, Erza bumped unto someone.

"Ouch!" Erza held her shoulder that was bumped by the guy.

"Sorry miss, I didn't see you there." Erza looked at the guy and it seems she's taken an interest at the guy. In fairness, the guy had the looks. There were three of them and all of them had the looks.

"I-It's okay." She stuttered.

"By the way, I'm Jellal. And you are?"

"I'm-" Erza didn't managed to finish her sentence because manager suddenly came.

"So you already met each other. Girls, they are the guys I told you about." I suddenly felt irritation coarse through me. Even Erza who was smiling earlier crossed her eyebrows.

"Oh, so you're the girl band. What's your name again, miss?" Said Jellal.

"I'm... I'm leaving!" And she walked out of the restaurant followed by us girls.

They boarded their cars and drove away. I was about to board my car when I noticed a wallet lying on the ground. I picked it up and scanned the area for the owner. Not far away, I saw a guy walking towards the restaurant.

I ran towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his face to my direction and... and... he was hot to the nth level! Unfortunately, I have an allergy on hot guys.

"Is this yours?" He grabbed the wallet and faced the opposite direction. Rude much?! No thank you?! Before he entered the restaurant, I yelled at him.

"Thank you very much!" He stopped walking and replied.

"You're welcome." How dare he! He didn't say thank you and yet he has the nerve to say 'you're welcome'?! How rude of him!


End file.
